howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Yhwach Lifts the Wandenreich (Bleach)
This feat is too long to put here. Just look at this album for it. ---- So, the first thing we need to do is establish the distance. That's actually pretty easy, because we've calculated the distance between Seireitei and the Soul Palace before. It's 5,665,000,000 m. Secondly, we need to establish a timeframe. Unfortunately, there's nothing concrete here aside from "short". Because of that, I'll be using 1 minute, 5 minutes, and 10 minutes as my estimations. Thirdly, we need the size of the Wandenreich. We know it's as big as Seiretei, but how big is that? seiretei 10 day walk.png seiretei circle 4 gates.png So yeah, as you can see, Seiretei consists of 4 gates in a circle, each a 10 day walk away from each other. This means Seiretei has the circumference of a 40 day walk. So how big is that in, well, actual units? Assuming they keep a walking pace of 5 km/h and they walk 8 hours per day, which is a huge lowball considering the speed of these characters, that would mean that each day of walking would allow them to travel 40 km. Over the course of 40 days, that works out to a circumference of 1600 km. Converting that to area, that's about 204,000 km2, around a third as big as Texas. Now that we know the area, we just need the depth and density. The density is fairly simple to find. The city is made out of stone, which has a minimum density of 2300 kg/m3. Depth... well, we'll have to assume that. Yhwach seems to lift the city starting from a fairly deep portion of the ground, so we'll assume that the density here is maybe 1/10th the radius of the city, as a presumed lowball, which works out to be about 25.5 km deep. Going by these figures we can find the mass lifted, the velocity it was lifted at, and then the energy of that lift. ---- V = wa *w = 25.5 km *a = 204,000 km2 25.5*204,000 = 5.2e6 km3 or 5.2e15 m3 m = VD *D = 2300 kg/m3 *V = 5.2e15 m3 5.2e15*2300 = 1.2e19 kg v = d/t *d = 5,665,000,000 m *t = 600 s 5,665,000,000/600 = 9,440,000 m/s KE = (0.5)(m)(v2) *m = 1.2e19 kg *v = 9,440,000 m/s (0.5)(1.2e19)(9,440,0002) = 5.3e32 J v = d/t *d = 5,665,000,000 m *t = 300 s 5,665,000,000/300 = 18,900,000 m/s KE = (0.5)(m)(v2) *m = 1.2e19 kg *v = 18,900,000 m/s (0.5)(1.2e19)(18,900,0002) = 2.1e33 J v = d/t *d = 5,665,000,000 m *t = 60 s 5,665,000,000/60 = 94,400,000 m/s KE = (0.5)(m)(v2) *m = 1.2e19 kg *v = 94,400,000 m/s (0.5)(1.2e19)(94,400,0002) = 5.3e34 J ---- Results *Yhwach Lifts the Wandenreich (Circumference of Seiretei) - 1600 km *Yhwach Lifts the Wandenreich (10 Minute Assumption) - 130 Zettatons of TNT, Planet Busting *Yhwach Lifts the Wandenreich (5 Minute Assumption) - 500 Zettatons of TNT, Planet Busting *Yhwach Lifts the Wandenreich (1 Minute Assumption) - 13 Yottatons of TNT, Planet Busting Category:Blog posts Category:Calculation